the_other_ever_after_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Blair DunBroch
Blair Elinor Fate DunBroch, or also known as Blair DunBroch, is latest daughter of Merida DunBroch. She is a Rebelish Royal, or also known as a Neutral. Physical Appearance Blair radiant wild curly black hair that goes wonderful with variant fair skin. Her face is well-shaped like a heart. Her dimples and freckles go well together when smiles. Her dark blue eyes that is somewhat turquoise goes well her well shaped and defined lips that has the color of a light peach. Her longs legs and broad shoulders support her during sports, especially archery and swords battles. She has the right curves in her body, and as well as an amazing height. Outfit Blair wears a moderned Medieval style dark green dress with silver linings.. She wears black flats, and her silver medalion. Personality Blair is as feisty as her mother, actually.... feistier! She listens to her mother, and never disobeys her since she and her mother have the same mind.... almost. Since Merida is now a mother to Blair, she is more mature than she was before but still childish at times. She never acts like a princess, and hates it if she has to attend all those royal affairs, at least her mother is there too. They together look like twins with their personality and looks, except Blair is more immature and a bit taller and her hair is a darker shade of red. She and her mom sometimes fight, unlike Merida and Elinor in the past, but they make up as soon as possible. She is a hot-head, but kind, understanding, caring, and all the qualities a perfect woman could have. Yet she has the qualities of a guy too. She is immature, playful, rude at times, sporty, tomboyish, and tough. Despite all of this, she is probably the most emotional among st her friends. History Blair is the next Merida. She's bestest friends with Angelina and was quite upset with Jack, whom she calls 'Frost' all the time, because he bullied her during nursery school. Good thing they got over it, because if they haven't, Blair would have pumelled Jack into the ground. Blair banned Jack from DunBrcoh since he frost the land during summer, like Merida did to Jack Frost Senior. She won archery competitions with Robin Hood Junior , and swordmanship contest with Jack Frost jr. Clubs 'Brave Archery' *Since archery is the only thing Blair is truly passionate in, you wouldn't see this club without Blair being anywhere around it's premises. Relationships Merida DunBroch Merida and Blair are particulary has the best mother and daughter relationship in the land. Unlike Merida and Elinor, they've been close since forever! Angelina Corona Other than Merida, Angelina is the closest person in her life. Blair is Angelina's best friend forever after. They met at summer camp, and was not that fond with each other as they are now. Ever since they saved each other from drowning in the waterfall incident, they've been best friends. Jack Frost Junior ' Blair hated Jack since she saw him at Nursery school for bullying Angelina, but since they made up, they share a frienemy relationship 'Robin Hood Junior Robin is one of her closest friend she has since they both band over sports. Leif Haddock Leif and Blair share this secret-dating relationship. Category:Princess Category:Freshman Category:Disney Category:Neutral Category:Heroine Category:Characters Category:Brave